


a hayride

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: small autumn ficlet





	

“It’s an old tradition.” Cullen took Galiana’s hand and helped her up the small steps. The wagon smelled of hay and strong cider, as did her husband, who came to sit beside her, and he kissed her cheek.

“To mark the beginning of autumn.” Lavishly decorated, the hay wagon showed an array of ribbons and garlands made of leaves and stacks of hay, whose smell tickled her nose. A cart horse pulled it through the village and to the outskirts of the region, while she could enjoy the sight and the closeness. Honnleath’s countryside looked beautiful indeed. Colorful leaves covered tall trees and there was a certain crispness to the air. She would have felt cold, but Cullen seemed a constant source of heat, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Galiana huddled closer. “You did this every year?”

“Yes. Rosalie and Bran always argued about who got to ride up front, while Mia braided my and her hair.” Cullen’s curls looked to short for actual braiding, but maybe he’d worn them longer in his youth. 

She laughed and ruffled through the loose strands. “Oh and I didn’t get to see that.”

His sigh spoke of defeat. “Mia and her family will arrive later today. I bet that she’ll repeat the experience just for you.”

Galiana poked his side. “She better.” Rosalie would arrive on the morrow and Bran was already there, but occupied with his own offspring and wife. Galiana didn’t complain about the chance of sharing time with Cullen, though. While she loved his family dearly, they seldom left her a moment of peace and quiet. Always asking questions and telling stories and their upbringing had been so vastly different and she still loathed to admit that being born into wealth and nobility, then spending much of her life in a Circle, colored her world in a whole different set of colors.

He unfolded a blanket and laid it across her knees. “You didn’t celebrate in Ostwick?”

“No, not like you, but we always had a huge feast in the last week of Harvestmere. You have to imagine the whole Trevelyan family coming together and well, eat. Sky and I would sneak out pies and stuff ourselves. We got sick ever so often.” Their parents never said a thing, because their aching bellies were pure torture and punishment enough. She especially remembered the pumpkin pies and the sneaky smile on Sky’s face, which always spoke of mischief.

“Honnleath is famous for its apple-pie. I’ll make sure to get you one.” Cullen had a surprisingly sweet tooth and Galiana leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m already full just thinking of it.”

He kissed her hair. “I’ll help you with it.”

“My knight in shining armor.”


End file.
